


Honey, This Is Only The Beginning

by Miraculous_Max (Maximilian_Alexander)



Series: Marry That Girl [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is a Little Shit, Adrien Agreste Knows About Marinette's Crush, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Has a Crush on Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Alya Césaire Ships It, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Is a Mess, Pre-Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, pre-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 06:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18794572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maximilian_Alexander/pseuds/Miraculous_Max
Summary: Marinette wasn’t sure what, exactly, was going on today, but she definitely knew that something was up.The question is what?





	Honey, This Is Only The Beginning

Marinette wasn’t sure _what_ , exactly, was going on today, but she definitely knew that something was up. 

The day had started off like usual for her. And as usual, she had accidentally slept in and showed up to class 10 minutes late. Which would normally be no big deal, because Mme. Bustier would roll her eyes and send her to her seat, and Alya would then give her a short summary about what she missed, maybe with some added school gossip. 

Strangely, however, Alya had said nothing when Marinette had taken her seat. In fact, the reporter was furiously scrolling through her phone, hidden under the desk, _deleting_ videos! 

Well, maybe that’s not too strange? After all, maybe Alya decided she should empty up some space on her phone in case for the next akuma battles?

… No, it’s definitely unusual. Alya _always_ makes sure she has storage space in her phone before she even leaves home. Which means that this time, she’s expecting to video a lot more than an akuma battle. So the question is what?

As Mme. Bustier turns her back to the class to write something on the board, Marinette leans sideways into Alya’s space, not too far so she could seem casual. She gently prods her friend’s leg with a finger.

“Alya?”

She hums in response, not taking her eyes off her phone. 

“What are you doing?”

Finally, she lifts her head up, glancing at the teacher’s back. She flashes Marinette a rather mischievous grin, which immediately sets the pigtailed girl on edge. Yeah, something is _definitely_ up. 

“Well,” Alya whispers. “A lot of things have been happening. For one, I found an interesting little sketchbook this morning kicked under the locker room benches.”

**OH NO.**

The _**forbidden** sketchbook!!!_ Oh, for the love of Miraculous, she had been looking for that everywhere yesterday! She even tried to sneak back into the school after-hours to look for it, with no such luck. (Ironic, really. Aren’t ladybugs supposed to be lucky?) 

Alya’s only ever seen bits and pieces of what’s inside, Marinette having been too embarrassed to ever show the full extent of her… more _mushy_ fantasies. If Alya had taken a glance at its contents, she’s fairly sure she would die of humiliation at the spot.

If the reporter doesn’t tease her to death _first_ , that is. 

At the very least, however, no one else had apparently found it. If Alya, her _best friend_ , looking through the book would kill her, imagine what would happen if _Adrien_ had seen it? She’d spontaneously combust, taking the whole school down with her. 

“I, gah,” Marinette silently splutters, cheeks quickly taking on a strawberry hue. Unfortunately, she’s not as quiet as she hoped, as both Mme. Bustier and Adrien glance back over their shoulders in her direction. Quickly, she sits up straight, faking attentiveness. 

While the teacher drops it, Adrien’s gaze lingers longer. His eyebrows furrow in concern, but as he glances at Alya, his concern seems to melt away, and he smiles sweetly at her before turning back to the lesson. And damn, if that didn’t make her insides _**melt**_. 

The conversation between the two friends completely dissolves as they both wait until class is over. As soon as the bell rings, and everyone is distracted with packing their backpacks, Alya stealthily shoves the precious **forbidden** sketchbook into Marinette’s arms, who promptly stuffs it into her bag, making shifty eyes at her surroundings. 

Just as Marinette is about to turn and interrogate Alya about what she saw, Adrien completely encompasses her vision. He’s turned around in his seat, leaning heavily on her desk, grinning widely. She’s momentarily stunned by the brilliance that shines out of his expression.

Ladybugs fill her stomach. His happiness usually does that to her.

“Hey, Marinette,” he says, apparently deciding to completely ignore both Alya and Nino in favor of _her_. Seriously, _**her!**_  “You’re looking a little pink today.”

Something in his expression shifts, but she’s too blinded already to pinpoint where the difference is. And also mortified that he’s apparently noticed her blushing.  

“It really is your color. You should wear it more often.”

…

…

Marinette.exe has stopped working.

He’s— is he talking about her clothes? Or… No, he can’t be, but what if…

Was he talking about her **_blush?_**

Her heart exponentially speeds up, eyes widening and staring straight into his evergreen ones. He stares right back, even as he stands up and hoists his bag onto his shoulder. Slowly, he blinks, then turns away, making his way out the door, casually joining Nino as if he didn’t just—just…

Just _what?_ What the hell just happened?!

She snaps back into reality at the feeling of Alya patting her shoulder. The classroom is empty.

“Come on, girl, we need to get to our next class, remember?”

Dazed, Marinette can only nod as she’s led— practically _dragged_ , really— to their next class. 

She doesn’t notice the way Alya smirks down at her phone screen as they walk, featuring a preview image of Adrien leaning into Marinette’s space at her desk.

She doesn’t notice Alya emailing the video to a certain blond.


End file.
